Musical Words
by Littlestme
Summary: The beauty of individuality. Day Three Gajevy Love Fest 2015


**Day Three**

 **AN: I can't do lyrics to save my life! ENJOY Gi hi hi ;3 Lemon stuff  
**

* * *

 **Size  
**

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel sat on the grass in his backyard, his bare chest pressed up against the tree as he slowly strummed his guitar, each finger sliding over the strings as he cleared his throat preparing to sing.

The sun was slowly setting as he closed his eyes, picturing the small bluenette he was hoping to one day serenade.

 _Shrimp_

 _Shrimp_

 _Yah pretty_

 _Pretty short_

"Gi hi hi"

* * *

He began strumming for real this time, focusing his energy on the words he thought of for so long, his voice gruff and honest.

 _Shrimp  
_ _Shorty  
_ _My beautiful Shrimp  
_ _My incredible Shorty  
_ _My Levy_

 _When I look at you  
_ _I gotta look down  
_ _When I lean  
_ _I getta lean on you  
_ _When I kiss  
_ _I getta pick you up_

 _Your hand  
_ _It fits into mine  
_ _Your body  
_ _It wraps around mine  
_ _Yah may be short  
_ _But yah all mine_

 _Shrimp_  
 _Shorty  
_ _My beautiful Shrimp  
_ _My incredible Shorty  
_ _My Levy_

 _You stand tall  
_ _When yah smart  
_ _You are brave  
_ _When you speak  
_ _You are alone  
_ _You are always apart  
_ _Apart of me_

 _Shrimp  
_ _Shorty  
_ _My beautiful Shrimp  
_ _My incredible Shorty  
_ _My Levy_

 _Forever  
_

Gajeel sighed, taking a deep breath he caught the scent of dusty books and ink, the waft of lavender floated around his nostrils as he opened his eyes. In front of him stood Levy. Her eyes red from tears of happiness.

"Play" she smiled, she calmed her breathing as she focused on the man before her, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

Gajeel began strumming again unsure of what Levy was up to, watching as she began swaying slowly to the cords being played.

 _Gajeel, my Gajeel.  
_ _The man who fights for me  
_ _The man who challenges me_

 _My Dragon Slayer  
_ _My Iron man_

 _His crimson eyes  
_ _Glisten in the bright moonlight  
_ _Gajeel, My Gajeel_

 _The man so tall  
_ _I'm his arm rest  
_ _The man so big  
_ _I can't hold him  
_ _  
He can hold me  
_ _He can squeeze me  
_ _He can wrap his arms  
_ _All around me_

 _Gajeel, My Gajeel  
_ _The man who grins  
_ _The man who bears his fangs  
_ _The man who I love  
_ _The man I can't give up  
_ _My beast of a man_

 _If only I was taller,  
_ _Perhaps I could reach  
_ _Without my tiptoes  
Or perhaps my books_

 _Gajeel, Oh my Gajeel  
_ _My Dragon Slayer  
_ _My Iron Man  
_ _My lover  
_ _My Gajeel_

 _Forever_

* * *

Gajeel carefully laid down his guitar as he brought Levy onto his lap, wrapping his arms almost twice around her petite frame as his massive body almost covered her small body. She giggled with delight, enjoying the warmth and security she always felt from his large arms. Snuggling up into his lap, she kissed him passionately.

Spinning Levy around on his lap to face him he looked deep into her hazel eyes, kissing her roughly whilst he pulled off her bandana running his fingers through her azure locks. Feeling her core warm up against his waist, enjoying the hot breath against his neck. Lightly biting her earlobe he licked up and down her neck, nipping at the crook in her neck.

Slowly stroking her thigh, moving his hand slowly up her leg, pushing her dress up slightly to expose her lacy panties. Brushing the outside of the lace with his thumb whilst exploring her mouth, pushing his thumb slightly feeling the plump lips part from arousal.

Levy moaned slightly feeling the rough padding of his hand on her leg, pressing herself closer to his body as his hand ventured further up. Moving slightly to allow him to pull her panties to one side as his index finger slowly stroked up and down her wet folds, rubbing around her orb.

She bucked her hips as he increased his circling, grinning as she buried her face in his neck, mewing from the pleasures from the large finger entering her body rubbing her ribbed walls before the burning sensation from his thumb on her clit.

The night ending as the full moon began rising high into the sky blanketing the naked couple in a wondrous sky of starlight, twinkling high above them. _  
_

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Yeah still teasing! Sorry!**


End file.
